The Strong Girl
by Blacksnow the hedgehog
Summary: a standard girl has suffered much misfortune in the 16 years she's been alive, will she suffer more or will her luck change.
1. Chapter 1

The strong girl

chapter 1

Nebula dressed in leathers pulls her bike into the station square high parking lot then shuts off the bike, kicks down the stand and climbs off. she enters the school and walks to her locker and opens it and Sally and Bunny Rabbot walk up and Sally says stay away from my boy or you'll regret it. Nebula removes her helmet and says Acorn like I care what you say. They shove her in the locker and close it and walk away laughing. Nebula turns invisible and teleports in front of them and punches them in the stomach sending them flying down the hall then then teleports in front of where they landed and appears and says shutting me in a locker is useless I can teleport. a lioness says there are also rules about using powers at school. Nebula says sorry girls I'll have to kick your asses later. she teleports back to her locker earning a scolding from the teacher at which she says there is no rule for using powers in the halls. Nebula grabs her things for art class and enters the art classroom as Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Silver enter. **(hi all Pink Lightning here I hope you all enjoy this new story I hope to have a new chapter up soon anyway until next time see ya Pink Lightning out)**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Nebula sits drawing herself anime style down to the bolts in her right arm and right front hair like robotisized quill. The teacher walks around looking at drawings and upon reaching Scourge says you care to show the class your crude display of not following instructions. He holds his drawing up to reveal a drawing of Nebula naked bound to a bed. Nebula runs over and with her super strength kicks the lower part of his chair sending him into the ceiling and the chair up his backside and she walks back to her seat. Sonic says jokingly they will need the jaws of life to get that out of there. The teacher says no but definitely surgery, Miss Tarsha please don't do this again. Nebula says i'll try not to Maám. She says good. As the Principal enters and Nebula gets back to her drawing. He laughs and says he angered the wrong girl this time i see, only one girl in this school could do this, As Scourge falls out from the cieling and whimpers in pain as he lands on the chair embedded in his backside and the entire gang snickers and scourge says it's not funny causing them even Shadow to start laughing and Nebula says wiping tears from her eyes your not looking at it from where we are sitting chair bum causing the entire room to roar with laughter as ambulance officers enter. One says how did he manage to get that up there. Nebula says lets just say he won't draw crude picture of classmates again. **(hi all Pink Lightning here again i hope you all enjoy this chapter and i hope to have another up soon so until next time seeya Pink Lightning out) (ps the avatar is nebula)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Nebula enters the cafeteria and see's it's pizza and happily gets some and gives the lunchlady money and walks to a table and sits down. Sally says behind her hey you hurt my boyfriend. Nebula says go cry to somebody who cares. The entire cafeteria falls silent as they watch. Sally says you'll pay for that. she swings her fist at Nebula but Shadow grabs it and throws her back and the rest of the gang sit down and Shadow says try that again Sally it will be me who deals with you. Nebula says she's a mere pest don't worry about her. She eats her pizza and says we have gym class next i'm going to go and prepare. **(hi all Pink Lightning here again i'm sorry this chapter is so short i felt i could have done more but i didn't want to ruin the story anyway enjoy so until next time seeya Pink Lightning out)**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Nebula enters the changing room well aware that Sally and Bunnie Rabbot are following her. she changes and as they sneak up she turns and says nice try.

She grabs Sally and Bunnie Rabbot and flings them into the showers and uses her telekenesis to turn them on and walks into the gym as the other girls enter.

She finds the boys already out there casually playing basketball and she uses her telekenesis to steal the ball and takes off dribbling it then jumps along the boys heads and does a triple summersault and shoots it through the hoop then lands underneath and catches it and says ready for round two boys.

The coach a black panther claps and says i haven't seen something like that in years not since your mother was here.

They walk over and the coach says alright today we will be playing basketball now pick your teams. Sonic of course picks the Sonic crew while Sally is left with the leftovers.

The coach says wait you have a crew. Nebula says our team was already premade the crew doesn't part.

They start playing nebula starts with the ball she jumps on Shadow then Sonic then Sails then Silver then launches herself from his shoulders and does a triple somersault and slams the ball through and catches it as it exits and throws it to Shadow who catches it then weaves and dodges and slams it through they keep playing careful to avoid Sally and her team and soon win fifty to nil.

The coach stares in shock and says how Sonic says we spend our weekends either playing or skating. **(hi all Blacksnow The Hedgehog here** **I** **hope you all enjoy this chapter and** **I hope to have a new one up soon so until next time Blacksnow The Hedgehog out)**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Nebula changes and walks to her locker, Her ears telling her that Sally and Bunnie Rabbot are tailing her.

She stands at her locker and lets them grab her and allows them to start beating her knowing the history teacher will come searching when she's late and sure enough she enters the corridor and yells SALLY BUNNIE RABBOT OFFICE NOW. Sally says she started it.

Nebula says did not i was getting my things from my locker.

She grabs her things and heads to class leaving Sally fuming **(hi all Blacksnow The hedgehog here again i'm sorry this chapter is so short i just didn't have much for this scene, Anyway enjoy and until next time seeya Blacksnow The Hedgehog out)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Nebula sits in history class watch Shadow draw when the teacher says Nebula tell me when did world war 2 end and how?

Nebula says world war 2 ended in 1945 with the defeat of the japanese so history says, but the japanese never started world war 2 it was actually the germans, so in reality it ended with the Nazi's unconditional surrender.

The teacher a mountain lion says very good now Shadow since you've been doodling i will ask who started world war 1? Shadow says the Germans.

She says very good. Nebula whispers in Shadows ear I have bigger boobs than that you know. causing him to blush crimson and the bell rings and they pack their things and leave. **(hi all Blacksnow The Hedgehog here again I hope you all enjoy this chapter and** **I hope to have another up soon Blacksnow The Hedgehog out) PS yes Shadow was drawing Nebula naked in history class.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nebula sits in the park with the rest of the crew and Shadow says out of curiosity how did your arm and quill become metal?

Nebula says Eggman captured me when i was five and tried to robotisize, in my fear i lost control of my powers and destroyed the machine.

Sonic says that would have given old Egghead a shock.

Nebula says Mum and Dad took me to the hospital to have the metal removes but it is well a primary part of my body and Doctors say removing it would kill me. Amy says why? Nebula says no idea he didn't get any vital organs. Shadow says um Nebula?

Nebula says yes Shado- SPLAT her eyes begin to glow ice blue and she stands and turns to find Sally and Bunnie Rabbot stood snickering she turns invisible and they stop snickering and Sally says run.

She teleports and grabs Sally then teleports and grabs Bunnie Rabbot then throws them at full strength at a tree and the crew flinches as they hear bones break and Tails walks up and checks and says Shadow call an ambulance their backs are broken.

Shadow says if it were me i would have broken their necks.

Nebula says well i'm going home i need to wash my hair. and she walks to her bike climbs on and speeds off. **(hi all Blacksnow The hedgehog here again i hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope to have another up soon so until next time seeya Blacksnow The Hedgehog out)**


End file.
